Maldito sujetador
by Danica4412
Summary: Sentía que estaba a punto de morir, el maldito sujetador estaba a punto de cortarle la circulación, en cuanto la sala estuviera vacía se lo quitaria -¡ADRIEN! -M-Ma-Marinette -!N-no es l-lo q-que pa-parece!


Marinette se removió por quinta vez en su asiento incomoda y eso que solo llevaban 30 minutos de la primera clase, pero no era su culpa, ¡era culpa de la maldita adolescencia y el maldito "desarrollo del cuerpo femenino"! Recordaba las palabras que uso su madre hace algunos meses…

Se volvió a remover incomoda luego de dos minutos, ahogo un gruñido de desesperación

TODO ERA CULPA DE ESE MALDITO SUJETADOR

Normalmente nunca había tenido muchos problemas con llevar un sujetador, no le incomodaban demasiado, ni le avergonzaba su uso después de todo era natural, pero hace poco había tenido el "placer" de comprar sola su primer sujetador, oh fue toda una travesía, pero tal vez para otra ocasión…

La causa de su tortura era que había escogido un maldito sujetador que le estaba a punto de cortar su circulación sanguínea… quien diría que las tiendas tendrían conceptos de talla distintas, la primera vez que uso sostén era igual, como una estúpida camisa de fuerza en su anatomía, pero luego se acostumbro

¡Ahora era mucho peor!

Miro la hora ansiosa viendo que aun faltaban otros 30 minutos para el primer descanso, volvió a removerse, pero era inútil seguía tan apretado como una correa, no le dejaba concentrarse y estaba a punto de quitárselo en media clase

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Alya en un susurro preocupada- No para de removerte y tienes una cara de desesperación

-No- fue muy honesta- este sujetador me esta matando- Ah que lindo era tener una amiga con quien compartir todo

Alya sonrió divertida, pues ver a su mejor amiga así, aunque entendía perfectamente la desesperación femenina, le divertía

-¡Señoritas! ¿tienen algo que compartir con la clase?- Pregunto la maestra llamándoles la atención

Y todo el salón volteo hacia Marinette y Alya

"Que lindo"- pensó Marinette con sarcasmo aunque por fuera estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón

-No, lo sentimos mucho- Oh Alya definitivamente se gano un lugar en el cielo

Por suerte todo continuo con normalidad y solo faltaban unos minutos para el toque de campana y la primera cosa que haría seria quitarse al maldito sujetador en cuanto se quedara sola, estaba preparada para aguantar arduas luchas contra akumas y luchar contra el mal manejando una doble vida, pero había cosas que ni un miraculous te preparaba

Ringgggggggggggggg

¡Oh coro de todos los ángeles milagrosos!

OK, eso fue un poco exagerado y no quería sonar mal pero sentía que sus pechos estallarían

Todos fueron saliendo con una lentitud asombrosa según Marinette, Alya fue la última y se despidió con un guiño, que hiso las mejillas de Marinette arder

"Era el momento"

Pero por otro lado

Adrien terminaba de guardar las cosas en su casillero, Nino debía ir al baño y se reuniría con el después

Toco su bolso dándose cuenta que había vuelto a olvidar su libro en el banco, si plagg estuviera despierto seguramente le habría dicho estúpido

Se dirigió al salón con tranquilidad, probablemente restarían vacíos

-¡Ya no lo soporto mas!

Esa era la voz de Marinette, abrió la puerta con preocupación, ¿Qué no soportaba mas? ¿Acaso estaría en peligro?

Para su sorpresa Marinette estaba sacándose la chaqueta casi con desesperación, lanzándola al banco bruscamente

Adrien solo podía verla fijamente, realmente le causaba curiosidad… peor definitivamente no estaba preparado para lo que seguía

Todo se vio en cámara lenta…

Como Marinette metía sus manos en su blusa, llevándolas hábilmente hasta la espalda, pero sin revelar nada importante, iso un movimiento brusco en la espalda para que finalmente sacara una prenda entre sus manos

Oh

Nunca había sentido tanto calor en su vida, estaba seguro que debía estar rojo hasta la médula

Y por si fuera poco después de dejar el sujetador sin vergüenza en la banca masajeo sus pechos de una forma tal vez solo desde su punto de vista demasió erótica

-Ahhh, eso esta mucho mejor- Murmuraba mientras seguía con el sugestivo movimiento

La respiración de Adrien estaba al limite, sus mejillas se sentían calientes y ni hablar de la sensación en su pantalones

Tan distraído que no noto como la silla en la que estaba apoyado se balanceaba hasta caer abrupta mente al piso

Marinette se paralizo un mili segundo (y juro que su corazón también) para luego voltear y encontrarse con…

-¡ADRIEN!- Su voz sonaba entre un mezcla de vergüenza y espanto total

-M-Ma-Marinette- Hablo con vergüenza hasta el alma, oh dios ¿Qué diablos debía hacer ahora?

-¡N-No es lo que p-pa… rece!- Trato de defenderse con lo ultimo e dignidad que le quedaba- E-E-El sujetador me-me estaba matando y-y-y-y yo, yo solo…

Fue lo último que escucho Adrien antes de desmayarse con la nariz sangrándole


End file.
